Be Careful of What You Wish For
by ll sL33pEh ll
Summary: What if Kagome just can't stand Inuyasha anymore? What if she wishes she never knew him at all? Well...that really happens...so what will Inuyasha do?
1. The Wish

  
sl33pEh: Bwahahah! My first fic so please...go easy TT  
  
Shippo: Yep!  
  
sl33pEh: Okki Shippo! Do teh disclaimer!  
  
Shippo: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, not Sleepy  
  
sl33pEh: It's SL33PEH!  
  
Shippo: -ignores- On with the fic!  
  
WARNING: There might be some Kikyo-Bashing ;; and maybe some ooc-ness  
  
Be Careful of What You Wish For : Chapter One : The Wish   
  
"ARRRRGG!!!!! Inuyasha! I can't stand it anymore! Kikyo this! Kikyo that! Can't you just accept that she's dead!?" Kagome yelled loudly.  
  
"Why are you so pissed?! I'm just worried!! She is not dead!! You're just jealous!" Inuyasha barked.  
  
"Yeah right! Jealous? Inuyasha! You don't even know if she's on your side?! She wants you dead! Can't you see that?!"  
  
"She's just confused! Naraku must have done something to her!"  
  
"You're impossible, she's beyond help!"  
  
"Wahhh! Make them stop!" Shippo covered his ears as he hid behind Kirara.  
  
"Maybe we should leave them alone and they can solve this. They always do make up in the end." Sango whispered. Miroku nodded.  
  
"Yes, that's true. Let's go."  
  
"Are you sure that they're gonna be ok?" Shippo asked innocently.  
  
"They'll be fine," Miroku reassured.  
  
"Ok, then."  
  
The gang left Kagome and Inuyasha to quarrel, hoping that it was just one of those fights where everyone does make up in the end.  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
'Humph! That Inuyasha! He is the only one in this world that can make me lose the last of my nerves!'  
  
"That's it! I'm going home! And you can just forget of ever seeing my face again!!!!!!!" I yelled as she stomped off.  
  
"Good riddance!" Inuyasha said turning around.  
  
"Sango, can I borrow Kirara, I need to go home." I said as I approached them.  
  
"Kagome you aren't serious about leaving us are you?" Shippo frowned.  
  
"Of course not! I was just very angry, I'll return in a few days! Please don't worry!" I said with a smile. Shippo smiled back as he jumped for joy. "But, don't let Inuyasha know ok?"  
  
"Okay!!"  
  
Inuyasha's POV  
  
What's Kagome so mad about? What the hell, she gets mad whenever I get worried about Kikyo. I know she's jealous, it's written all over her face!  
  
"Hey! I thought you were going home!" I yelled.  
  
"I am ok! I'm already doing you a favour by leaving so shut up and let me leave!!" Kagome yelled back at me.  
  
"Fine you don't have to get so worked up about it!"  
  
"Fine! Ok see you guys!" Kagome said as she flew off with Kirara.  
  
"I'll miss you Kagome! We'll all miss you! I bet even Inuyasha will miss you too!" Shippo waved his hands.  
  
"Miss? Kagome? Never!" I turned around as I left.  
  
End Inuyasha POV  
  
-at the well-  
  
"Ok Kirara, I'll see you." Kagome said as she prepared to go into the well.  
  
Kagome POV  
  
Don't let that Inuyasha get to you Kagome! Have will power! "I'm hopeless."  
  
"Hey! It's Kagome!" a voice said. I looked up to see Souta waving at me.  
  
"Well don't just stand there! Get me up!" I yelled. I'm still in no mood at all to listen to Souta, "Hurry up!"  
  
"Ok ok, geez."  
  
I came out of the well, still angered. "ARRG!"  
  
"Hey, what's up with you? Did you get into another fight with Inuyasha?" he asked.  
  
"It's none of you're business!" I screamed as I stormed off into the house.  
  
End Kagome POV  
  
"What's her problem?" Souta said as he followed her into the house.  
  
Later  
  
-at the dinner table-  
  
"Oh Kagome, I'm so glad you came back home." Kagome's mom said happily.  
  
"How long are you staying here Kagome?" Grandpa asked.  
  
"Probably for about a week or 2...I just need to get back to my life for a while." Kagome said as she tossed a carrot into her mouth.  
  
"That's great, maybe we can go shopping for new clothes!!" Kagome's mom said, with her eyes sparkling.  
  
"Yah ok mom. Can I be excused? I guess I wasn't as hungry as I thought." Kagome asked.  
  
"Oh sure honey go ahead."  
  
Kagome lay face down on her soft bed. 'What's Inuyasha's problem anyways?  
  
Or do I have a problem?  
  
I don't know anymore.  
  
Do I want a normal life?  
  
Do I just want to be a normal teenage girl and gush-up about cute guys...like Hojo....?  
  
I do, don't I?  
  
I want to go on dates and get my first kiss...  
  
I want to go to parties and get laid...ok, maybe not get laid...but I do want a normal life...  
  
Sure, I'd miss Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and....Inuyasha....?  
  
NO!  
  
What am I thinking?! He has Kikyo now that I'm gone...  
  
I bet he's happy that I'm gone...  
  
I want to forget...  
  
I wish I never went into the well that day...  
  
I wish I would just forget!!!' Kagome then drifted off into a deep sleep...  
  
sl33pEh: ok! how was that? I promise I'll make chapters longer once I get into the story more ok? and remember, this is my first fic so feel free to give constructive criticism, not destructive criticism xx! pls review! -goes make chapter 2 longer- oh ya I need at least 5 or 4 reviews before I can post chapter 2! 


	2. The Accident

sl33pEh: okay, nvm about the first chapter...it sucked ok? pls r&r this one!!! c'mon im dying here!  
ohya dis chap is longer!  
  
Shippo: Are you sure it is?  
  
sl33pEh: of course I'm sure  
  
Shippo: Uh huh. . .¬¬  
  
sl33pEh: ; ok w/e Shippo, do teh disclaimer!  
  
Shippo: Alright! Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi...what's the point of disclaimers anyway?  
  
sl33pEh: They disclaim!  
  
Shippo: ok . . .  
  
sl33pEh: now on wit teh fic!  
  
WARNING: There might be some Kikyo-Bashing ;; and maybe some ooc-ness  
  
Be Careful of What You Wish For : Chapter Two : The Accident  
  
-the next day-  
  
"Uhhggh...Is it morning already?" Kagome sighed as she got out of bed, still half asleep. "I just wanna be a normal teenager..."  
  
"Hey Kagome why are you so angry? Did you and your boyfriend get into another fight? Hmm? Hmm?!"  
  
"Just shut up! Jeez! HE. IS. NOT. MY. BOY. FRIEND!!!!!!"  
  
"Whoa sis calm down! I was just asking..." Souta said nervously.  
  
"Aw great! See what you've done! Now I'm late for school!"  
  
"Be careful sis! The cars are pretty busy in the morning!"  
  
"Whatever! Wahh! Omigosh I'm sooooo late!" Kagome panicked. 'Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit!!!'  
  
Kagome was too busy trying to make it on time! She passed an old lady a couple, the couple made her angrier, reminding her of Inuyasha and Kikyo. Tears began to fall down her cheeks. 'I can't go on like this.  
it's too much pain.' Kagome busily wiped her tears with her sleeve, blinding herself from the road. 'Why won't the tears stop? My heart...it hurts me to see them...see them happy!' Kagome shook her head. 'NO! You hate both of them and you know it! They deserve eachother! Do...I really hate Inuyasha?' Kagome, still averting her eyes, doesn't see the green light go on and runs on straight.  
  
"Oh my gosh! What is that girl doing?" a woman yelled.  
  
'Wait...I shouldn't...I can't think about it anymore! I have friends! I have Hojo! I can just never return to Sengoku Jidai anymore!' Kagome wept as she stopped in the middle of the road.  
  
"Hey you! Watch out for that truck!!!"  
  
"Huh? What's wrong?" Kagome asked quietly as she turned around to see a truck headed right for her. "-gasp-Oh my---ahh!"  
  
There was a big crash and Kagome was thrown onto the street like a rag doll. A/N: oh gawd, im so bad at car crash scenes!  
  
"Oh my..poor girl!"  
  
"Somebody! Call the hospital quick! Dial 911!"  
  
There were numerous voices surrounding her...The crash quickly attracted alot of attention. The news spread like wildfire as Kagome was rushed to the hospital.  
  
Hospital  
  
"How's she doing doctor?" Kagome's mother asked.  
  
"Not good, she's hooked up to almost every machine in the hospital!! There's little hope..." the doctor said sadly.  
  
"This is all my fault! I was teasing her! I only made her angrier!" Souta sobbed.  
  
"Don't blame yourself." Gandpa said sadly.  
  
"I'm sure she'll be alright." her mother said.  
  
"I hope so mom..." he said quietly as he watched his sister laying in bed.  
  
"When she wakes up, be sure to take it easy for her alright dear?"  
  
"Yes mom."  
  
"Hmm yes. It seems that Miss Hirugashi will be fine in a couple of months. Just please give her time to heal. Oh and yes, once she recovers, she will remember none of this. . . .she has a serious case of amnesia. I am sorry."  
  
She gasped as she buried her face in her hands.  
  
"Don't worry mom, we'll just tell her everything! It'll just be a little different thats all..."  
  
"I know, but. . .her life, everything. . .all erased."  
  
"Don't worry."  
  
"Alright. Just promise me Souta, when you tell her, please. . .leave out the part about Inuyasha and the Feudal Era. She has enough to worry about. I know it's hard, but please. . ."  
  
"Okay. I'll do it for Kagome. If Inuyasha comes, I'll tell him that Kagome is at school and try to stop them from seeing eachother!!" he said, quite unsure of what how he was going to do that. 'I can just pretend to not know him! So if he comes, I can just ignore him!'  
  
"Thank You Souta. . .this means so much for me and your sister."  
  
"No problem mom." Souta said. 'Oh Kagome, I'm so sorry. . .'  
  
-2 weeks later-  
  
-Hospital-  
  
"Good Afternoon Hirugashi-Sama." the nurse said as she leaded Kagome's mom to her room.  
  
"How's Kagome?"  
  
"Oh she's had a miraculous recovery! Never have I seen anyone heal so fast! A?N:Probably cos she's a miko...i dunno" the nurse said happily.  
  
"Oh my goodness! That's great news!" Kagome's mother said, overjoyed.  
  
"She may be well enough to get out of the hospital this weekend!"  
  
"That's perfect! Thank-you so much."  
  
"Do want to go visit her now. . .if you're lucky, she may be able to wake up!"  
  
"Oh sure. Thank again."  
  
The nurse smiled and left Mrs.Hirugashi and Kagome alone.  
  
"Oh Kagome, I miss you. Even if I can visit you everyday I miss you." she said as she put a hand on the sleeping girl's forehead.  
  
"It'll be alright, I promise. Nothing will ever happen to you again."  
  
-Feudal Era-  
  
"I thought Kagome was comming back!!!" Shippo cried.  
  
"It has been a long time. . ." Miroku said.  
  
"Maybe she really didn't want to see Inuyasha anymore." Sango replied.  
  
"INUYASHA! Aren't you going to get her?!! This is all you're fault afterall!"  
  
Inuyasha sat up on a tree not even hearing Shippo's words, but lost in his thoughts.  
  
'Could I have made her that angry?! Maybe she'll never come back. I really didn't mean what I said before . . .I was just angry! -sigh- I guess I should get her back, or we'll never find all the shards in time.'  
  
"Did you hear me Inuyasha?!! GO FIND HER! GO! GO! GO!!!"  
  
"Yah I heard you I practically memoriesed every single word you said because they were hammered into my head!" A/N: that is so a lie  
  
Shippo pouted as he made his way to the well. "So are you going or not?!"  
  
"FINE! ALRIGHT! I'LL GO!" Inuyasha growled loudly.  
  
"THEN GO!"  
  
"I'll go tomorrow!"  
  
"Why not now?!"  
  
"It's night time you idiot! She's probably sleeping!"  
  
"How do you know?! She lives in the future! It might even be daytime right now where she lives!"  
  
"You know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You are the biggest idiot I have ever met! Well at least I'm going! It's better than not going at all!"  
  
"OKay! You don't have to get so grumpy about it!" Shippo said as he ran off.  
  
'If I go there and Kagome doesn't wanna go back. . .what should I do? I guess I should let her stay. It is her home afterall. And she probably misses her family and her friends. . .' he then waited for tomorrow to come as the moon shone brightly.  
  
sl33pEh: Yayness! chapter 2!!! So happy! ok i know chapter 1 was a total disaster, i just hope chapter 2 will "attract" more readers! :D I hope this is long enough! OH YAH! Also read AngelicDevil28's fic: 'Death is Not an Option' its really k3wl!! 


	3. Umm Do I know You?

sl33pEh: Mwahahaha! Chapter 3!  
  
Shippo: im too tired to do the disclaimer...  
  
sl33pEh: nooo! u must do it!  
  
Shippo: cyaz...  
  
sl33pEh: ....fine....inuyasha dusnt belong to me and u kno it...  
  
WARNING: There might be some Kikyo-Bashing and maybe some ooc-ness  
  
Be Careful of What You Wish For : Chapter Three : Umm...Do I know you?  
  
It was already morning and Kagome was laying down in her hospital room. Her mother and brother were visiting. They were waiting for her to awaken...but they were also nervous to see her in a state where she cannot remember her life.  
  
"Mom, is Kagome going to wake up yet?" Souta said as he sat in the waiting room.  
  
"I'm sure she'll be fine."  
  
"Mrs. Hirugashi!" a nurse hurried in.  
  
"Yes? Is something wrong?!"  
  
"Your daughter! Kagome! She's awake!"  
  
Kagome's mother gasped as she and Souta practically ran to her room.  
  
"Please Mrs. Hirugashi, she is still a little unstable from the crash."  
  
"Alright, I understand."  
  
"You may go in now."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
She looked in, and there she was, sitting up. She looked confused. "Hello Kagome, it's me, your mother."  
  
"You're my mother?" She whispered.  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"And I'm Kagome?" Her mother nodded as she came up to her and pulled her into an embrace.  
  
"Mmm hmm. Oh Kagome. Do you remember anything at all?" She asked.  
  
"Not really...what happened? Why does my head hurt. And where am I?"  
  
"You lost your memory in an accident. Right now you're in the hospital."  
  
"Oh...I see."  
  
"Don't worry, we'll tell you everything! I'll even start from when you born!"  
  
"We?"  
  
"Oh me and your brother."  
  
"I have a brother?"  
  
"Yes. Would you like to see him? He's been very worried about you. He loves you very much."  
  
"Sure! I'd love to see him!" Kagome said with a bright smile.  
  
"Alright. I just love seeing you so happy already!" Kagome just smiled as a little boy came it with tears on his face.  
  
"Ka-ka-kagome!!!! I'm so sorry!" he ran to her bedpost.  
  
Kagome smiled as she suddenly pulled him into a hug and squeezed him tightly. "Ackk!!"  
  
"You're name is Souta right?" She asked.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"I'm so lucky to have a brother like you." She snuggled him closer. (A/N: is dat ooc to you?)  
  
"Whoa Kagome! I love you too!"  
  
"Thank you, Okaa-san, Otouto-chan."  
  
"You're welcome! Do you think you can stand? Or do we have to get a wheelchair in here?"  
  
"I can stand Otouto-chan, thanks."  
  
"Yay! Let's go home!! Grandpa would be so happy to see you!!"  
  
"Okay, but I think we should get one just in case." her mother said.  
  
"Whatever you think is best okaa-san."  
  
-Feudal Era-  
  
"Inuyasha, are you going yet?? It's already the afternoon!"  
  
"Fine I'm leaving! But only cos I can't stand to hear your annoying little voice anymore!" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped down the well.  
  
-Back to Japan!-  
  
"So Kagome is there anything else you need to know about your life?" her mother asked a sshe put the photo albums away.  
  
"Umm..I don't think so...Everything seem fine to me!"  
  
"Oh Kagome that's perfect! Now you can go back to your old life!"  
  
"That's great!" Kagome said as she stood up.  
  
"MOMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! We have a little problem here!!!!!!!!" Souta shouted.  
  
"Hmm? Kagome stay here okay?"  
  
"Okay, sure."  
  
Kagome's mother made her way to the little shine beside the house. When she got there she saw Inuyasha and Souta talking.  
  
"Souta! Tell me where Kagome is!"  
  
"Ughh...she's at school right now sorry!!"  
  
"Oh Inuyasha! What a suprise seeing you here!"  
  
"Oh you're Kagome's mom right?"  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"Can you tell me where Kagome is? We really need her in the Feudal Era now!"  
  
"I'm sorry Inuyasha, but Kagome can never go back to that horrid place again!"  
  
"WHAT THE?!"  
  
"I have forbid her from ever going there so you might as well go. Your no longer needed here."  
  
"I came back to get Kagome, and I am going to get her back! Don't worry, I'll bring her back! I just need to borrow her for a few days!"  
  
"Get out now!"  
  
"But!"  
  
"NOW INUYASHA OR ELSE!"  
  
"FINE!" he said as he jumped back in the well. 'I guess I have to come back another day.'  
  
"Whoa mom! I've never seen you that angry before!"  
  
"Souta, i know that Inuyasha will come back. So I need you to hide Kagome whenever he comes okay?"  
  
"Yes mom."  
  
-Feudal Era-  
  
"What do you mean she can't come back?!"  
  
"Her mom won't let her come back so shut up about it already!"  
  
"But I miss her!"  
  
"I'll go get her when her mom's not there!"  
  
"YAY!"  
  
Inuyasha gave Shippo a ¬¬ look and waited.  
  
-Back to Japan-  
  
"Okaa-San, what was wrong with Souta?"  
  
"Oh it was nothing."  
  
"Great."  
  
-The Next Day-  
  
"Kagome, I'm going off to work! Be sure not to be late for school!"  
  
"Yes Okaa-San!"  
  
-Feudal Era-  
  
"Ok, I'm going to get Kagome again."  
  
"HURRY!"  
  
Inuyasha growled as he jumped into the well.  
  
-Bak to Japan.-  
  
"Hmm? What's that sound? It's coming from the well...I better go check it out." Kagome said as she went inside.  
  
"KAGOME! Let's go before anyone sees us!" Inuyasha said as she grabbed her arm.  
  
"KYAA!! Let go of me!!" she shrieked.  
  
"Kagome come on!!"  
  
"Umm...excuse me but...do I know you?"  
  
"Kagome what are you talking about?"  
  
sl33peh: MWAHAHHA! u like? well...im not sure if dis ones longer but o well... its a cliffie cos i got writers block..ok..dat was lame but R&R pplz 


	4. Now You Know

sl33peh: lolz sorry for the japanese grammar mistakes in chapter 3...thank you mkh2 for pointing out the mistake...  
  
Shippo: see how stupid she is?  
  
sl33peh: aw geez you don't hafta rubbit in!  
  
Shippo: hmm...I cant believe you actually got reviews from that chapter...  
  
sl33peh: dont push it  
  
Shippo: fine...  
  
sl33peh: now do the disclaimer  
  
Shippo: fine...Inuyasha dusnt belong to sL33pEh  
  
sl33peh: on with the fic!  
  
WARNING: There might be some Kikyo-Bashing and maybe some ooc-ness  
  
Be Careful of What You Wish For : Chapter Four : Now You Know  
  
"Kagome come on!!"  
  
"Umm...excuse me but...do I know you?"  
  
"Kagome what are you talking about?"  
  
"Who are you?!" Kagome shrieked. Inuyasha gave her a weird look.  
  
"Look Kagome if you don't wanna go back, just say so. But everyone misses you, especialy Shippo."  
  
"What's a Shippo? And who's everyone?" Kagome asked.  
  
"What's up with you?!! You never wanna see them again huh?"  
  
"First of all, I don't know a Shippo. Second of all, I probably don't know you!" Kagome said as she turned around and ran.  
  
"Hey, wait!" 'What does she mean by that?'  
  
"ARGG! I guess Souta can tell me what's wrong with her! Oh damn, doesn't he have that school thing too?! Now I have to wait!"  
  
-Kagome POV-  
  
Who does that guy think he is?  
  
Grabbing my arm like that...  
  
He acted as if.......  
  
we knew eachother...  
  
-gasp-  
  
Could he be a lover of some kind and mother didn't tell me?!  
  
No...she would have told me....  
  
Maybe he's a friend that Okaa-San forgot to mention...  
  
Probably...  
  
And what's up with those clothes?...  
  
Where did he want to take me?  
  
Hmm...  
  
Oh! Here's my school.  
  
"Hey Kagome! You probably don't remember me cos of the accident, but I'm Yuka!" a girl said pulling her inside. "Hurry, I still have to re-introduce you to Hojo!"  
  
"Who's that?" I asked. Yuka ignored me and we both entered class. We also met up with 2 other girls, Eri and Ayumi. They also seemed to be my close friends.  
  
"Hey Kagome, let's take you to see Hojo! I bet he's really worried about you!" Eri said as she pulled me to this boy with short brown hair. He looked up and saw us.  
  
His face brightened as he smiled at me. "Kagome I was worried about you. You probably don't remember me right?"  
  
"Nope, I'm sorry."  
  
"That's okay. It's not your fault."  
  
I smiled. This guy isnt so bad. He's actually pretty nice. Not like that pushy guy in the red. He seems gentle and isn't grabbing me or anything.  
  
"Well...umm...are you doing anything tomorrow? I was thinking we could go to the movies. If that's okay with you."  
  
I blushed. Was he asking me out? "Uhh...sure! Why not?"  
  
"Yay! Kagome! We knew you'd make the right choice!" they all said.  
  
I let out a nervous laugh. Did Hojo just ask me out?! Oh no?! What am I going to where?!  
  
"Don't worry Kagome, we'll help you get ready!"  
  
I smiled, knowing that I had caring friends that would do that much for me. (A/N: ok, totally corny)  
  
-End Kagome POV-  
  
After school, Kagome walked back home.  
  
'I wonder if that crazy guy's still there?  
  
-gasp!-  
  
What if he's a stalker?!  
  
I could be in trouble!  
  
What should I do?  
  
I know!!!  
  
I can go to Souta!  
  
Maybe he knows who he is!  
  
Hmmm...  
  
Let's see, Souta school should ended fifteen minutes ago.  
  
He must be home already.  
  
I should try to get inside my house as soon as possible!  
  
What am I thinking?  
  
I should relax!  
  
I have a date with Hojo tomorrow!'  
  
Kagome then reached home. She ran to the front door as fast as she could.  
  
"What do you mean she hasn't come back yet?!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled loudly.  
  
"Listen Inuyasha, Kagome's still probably at school right now so go away! Didn't you hear my mom? She said you can't see her anymore!" Souta shouted, while plugging his ears. (A/N: Inu's loud --;)  
  
"Waitaminute! At least tell me why she pretends not to know me!!"  
  
"Becau-"  
  
"Because I don't remember you..." a voice from the doorway said. "And can you please stop yelling at my brother?  
I think he finds it very uncomfortable."  
  
"WHAT?!" he said.  
  
"What are you doing here anyways?! Why are you always pushing people around and yelling at them?!"  
  
Inuyasha was taken back by her comment. "What do you mean you don't remember?!"  
  
"Didn't my brother tell you?"  
  
'Oh NO!!! Mom's gunna kill me!'  
  
"No...Souta, is there something you aren't telling me?"  
  
"Eheheh....nope, not really...." he said nervously, inching his way out the door. Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Souta, why don't you want to tell him? Is he a bad guy? Are you trying to protect me?"  
  
"Mmm hmm...Sis, I just don't want to see you hurt again."  
  
'Hurt again? Does he mean the argument about...Kikyo...'  
  
"That's alright Souta, I'll be fine." She said with a smile. "Well, should we tell him what happened, he might go away if we did."  
  
Inuyasha and Souta thought, 'Yeah right...'  
  
"I'm not so sure about that." Souta said sheepishly.  
  
"Souta! Just tell him! Is there something you're hiding from me?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Is there something you're hiding from me?" Inuyasha moved closer.  
  
"WAHHHH! FINE, I'LL TELL YOU! BUT MOM'S GONNA BE ANGRY!!!"  
  
"Well?! Out with it!!"  
  
"Okay, it started about a few weeks ago. Kagome just came from you guys." Souta started.  
  
'Hmm...I've never heard this story before. Come to think of it, they never told me how the accident happened. Did they forget to tell me, or did they do that for a reason?' Kagome thought.  
  
"Well, for some reason, she was very pissed. The day after, she was about to go to school, she was still angry, and I even teased her a bit. She suddenly stopped at the middle of the road. She was so angry that she didn't see the truck headed her way. And so that's how it happened. The truck was headed too fast and it was a green light, by the way Inuyasha, that means 'go', so she got hit. She almost died! I was so scared! The docter said that she had a head concusion and lost all her memory. She didn't remember anything! It was all my fault........I'm so sorry Kagome!!"  
  
'It's all my fault...she was that angry. It nearly cost her life.' Inuyasha thought.  
  
"It's alright Souta...I'm right here, it was an accident. I can't believe how careless I was...Souta, what did you mean by where I came from before the accident?" She asked.  
  
"Umm..."  
  
"Why didn't you tell her about us?" Inuyasha said. "You know she the most important person involving the Shikon no Tama!"  
  
"I'm sorry Inuyasha, but okaa-san said that she had enough to worry about. Don't you agree? You're being selfish. She just lost all her memory."  
  
Guilt filled Inuyasha's mind. "Oh, sorry then...So...she doesn't remember?"  
  
"Not a thing."  
  
"Umm, hello? But I still don't understand anything here!"  
  
"Inuyasha, do you want to tell her?"  
  
"I still have to think it out. Wow, all her memory. She doesn't remember anyone from the Feudal Era." he said. "I'll come back tomorrow, okay?"  
  
"M'kay."  
  
"Oh, and Souta."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Please take care of Kagome. She must be really confused right now."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Kay, see you later." he said as he made his way outside.  
  
'What's going on?' Kagome sighed.  
  
sL33pEh: Yay! Finished chapter 4! TANK YOU ALL PPLZ WHO REVIEWED!!! luv goes to you all! :D Oh yea, and if u see anymore mistakes, pls tell me! 


	5. My Decisions

sl33peh: arg sorry I haven't updated in a while. my comp got a virus and it took me a while...oh yah, I dun own inuyasha :D  
  
Be Careful of What You Wish For : Chapter Five : My Decisions  
  
It was 6:00 am on a beautiful Saturday morning. Kagome was expecting a visit from her friends because of her date with Hojo today.  
  
"Hmm...what a beautiful morning!" Kagome said as she stretched her arms in the morning sun. She then heard a worried voice in the hall.  
  
"Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no!!!!" Souta said as he ran through the halls. "Mom's gonna slaughter me when she finds out that Inuyasha knows!! Oh geez! Kagome knows about Inuyasha! NO! This is just going all wrong! OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
-Flash Back-  
  
"I'm sorry Inuyasha, but okaa-san said that she had enough to worry about. Don't you agree? You're being selfish. She just lost all her memory."  
  
Guilt filled Inuyasha's mind. "Oh, sorry then...So...she doesn't remember?"  
  
"Not a thing."  
  
"Umm, hello? But I still don't understand anything here!"  
  
"Inuyasha, do you want to tell her?"  
  
"I still have to think it out. Wow, all her memory. She doesn't remember anyone from the Feudal Era." he said. "I'll come back tomorrow, okay?"  
  
"M'kay."  
  
"Oh, and Souta."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Please take care of Kagome. She must be really confused right now."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Kay, see you later." he said as he made his way outside.  
  
-End Flash Back-  
  
'Oh crap. . .he's coming back today. . .'  
  
"Souta, is there something wrong?" Kagome asked.  
  
"YES! I mean no!"  
  
"Was it my fault? Was I supposed to meet, this "Inuyasha" character?"  
  
"Well, no...mom said you're never allowed to go back."  
  
"Go back where?" she asked.  
  
"To the Sengoku Jidai."  
  
"Ahahaha! The Feudal Era? Are you kidding? What are you talking about?" she laughed. "Or is that a name of a restaurant or something?"  
  
"NO!!! Sis, I'm serious!" he said.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
"Then I believe you. Why is it so bad if I go back then?"  
  
"Because it's dangerous. And mom gets nervous. She's already saw what a truck can do to you." he said.  
  
"Oh. I see."  
  
Souta smiled. "It's okay. Cheer up Kagome! You have a date today and I know you'll enjoy it!"  
  
She smiled back. "You're right. My friends should be here by now, I'll go wait for them." She said as she went outside to wait.  
  
-Later-  
  
"KAGOME!!!!!!!! We are so happy to see you!"  
  
"Uhmm hello..."  
  
"Do have any idea what you're gunna wear?"  
  
"Not really, I've never actually been on a date before."  
  
"That's okay! I'm sure Hojo would like you just the way you are!" Yuka said.  
  
"But a little make up wouldn't hurt, just in case!" Eri giggled.  
  
And so...the make-over proceeded.  
  
"TA DA!" Ayumi said as she showed Kagome to the mirror.  
  
Kagome had a beautiful evening black dress with matching black shoes and just the right amount of make-up. trying 2 keep it simple here folks! ; She also carried a cute little purse.  
  
"OMG! You guys this is wonderful! Thank you!" said Kagome.  
  
"Anything for our gal!" they all said in unison.  
  
Kagome smiled as she twirled around looking at herself. "Hojo should be here any minute!"  
  
"KAGOME! Your date's here!" Souta exclaimed.  
  
"Kay, I'll be there."  
  
Kagome straightened her dress out and went downstairs.  
  
'I can't wait for out date!  
  
I wonder if I'll get my first kiss. . . .'  
  
"Hojo! You look very handsome!" Kagome smiled softly.  
  
"Thanks, you look very pretty."  
  
"Thank you. I guess we should be going now!"  
  
"YES! GO!" Eri shouted. "Oh yah, tells us ALL the juicy details after , kay?"  
  
"Okay, cya!" she said as they left.  
  
-Sengoku Jidai-  
  
"So you're going back now?" Sango asked.  
  
"Yeah," Inuyasha replied.  
  
"Are you going to tell her about what happened lately?" Miroku asked as well.  
  
"Yeah, we all want her back right?"  
  
"YESSSSSSSSS! WE DOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! I CANT GO ANOTHER DAY WITHOUT KAGOME!!! SHE'S LIKE FAMILY!!!!" Shippo cried loudly.  
  
"IF YOU DON'T STOP IT, I'LL NEVER GO BACK AND GET HER EVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled out loud.  
  
"Well geez you don't have to scream. . ."  
  
"WHO'S SCREAMING?!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Just go!"  
  
"ALRIGHT!"  
  
-Back to where ever Kagome lives-  
  
"Souta! I wanna tell your sister about the feudal era!"  
  
"What?! NOW?! Y-y-ou c-c-cant!" Souta stammered.  
  
"WTF NOT?"  
  
"Cos she's not here. . ."  
  
"Where the hell could she be? She doesn't have school today!"  
  
"She kinda sorta has a date today."  
  
"A date? What's that?"  
  
"It's when a girl and a boy who REALLY like each other, go out somewhere to spend time together."  
  
"Oh. . ." Inuyasha suddenly felt a bursting feeling of jealousy. His twitched.  
  
"A GUY SHE LIKES?!!!"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"And who would that be?"  
  
"Hojo. . .she's been crushing on him for like. . .forever!"  
  
A huge stress vein popped out of his head. "This situation is really serious! What is she doing having dates?!"  
  
"Well. . .she always had dates with him, but she always cancelled them cos of her lil trips to your world."  
  
"So this is actually her first time huh?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"I'm gunna kill that bastard."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said I was gunna eat some of that custard! So. . .you have any?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh well, I've gotta go."  
  
"Kay. . ." Souta said. 'I really have an awkward feeling that I have put Hojo's life in danger....hmm...o well, time to watch cartoons...'  
  
-the date-  
  
"Wow that was a great movie!"  
  
"Yeah it was."  
  
"So. . .what time does the date end?"  
  
"You wanna leave me already?"  
  
"Ehehe. . .not really." she laughed.  
  
"I was just kidding ."  
  
"Yeah I know. . ."  
  
"KAGOME!"  
  
"Huh? Did some one call me?"  
  
"I've come to tell you something."  
  
"INUYASHA?!" she gasped. 'What's he doing here?'  
  
"Who's that?" Hojo asked.  
  
"Umm, it's nobody, let's go home."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"Hey don't you walk away from me!"  
  
"GO NOW HOJO!"  
  
"But what about you?"  
  
"It's okay, I can handle him. He's just a friend."  
  
"Okay then. But if he does anything to you, tell me okay?"  
  
"Kay." she said as he went.  
  
"Kagome, I have so much to tell you . . ."  
  
"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?"  
  
A/N: CLIFFIE! pls don't hate and review! any grammar mistakes, pls tell me. 


End file.
